The forgotten Children
by Hailey Marie Black
Summary: AU! Wie geht es nachdem Angriff für Harry Potter weiter als feststeht das Jamie, sein jüngerer Bruder, der Grund ist das Voldemort verschwand? Wird Harry zusammen mit seiner besten Freundin Hailey Black die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen können? Harry/OC (Hailey ist Sirius Tochter) Rated: M just in case


**A/N: Mir gehören keiner der Charaktere außer Hailey und Marie!**

 **Kapitel 1**

Harry Potter saß traurig auf seinem Bett, sein Kinn ruhte auf seinen Knien und in der Hand hielt er ein Foto. Es war der einunddreißigste Juli, Harrys elfter Geburtstag und eigentlich sollte er sich über diesen Tag freuen, aber er tat es nicht, denn wieder einmal musste er diesen Tag alleine feiern. Seit er denken konnte feierte er seinen Geburtstag alleine. Nicht einmal als er letztes Jahr seinen Hogwarts Brief bekam gratulierten ihn niemand.

Außer seiner besten Freundin Hailey Black-Verneuil und seinem sogenannten Onkel Remus Lupin, dachte niemand an diesem Tag an ihm. Hailey … Mit Herzklopfen betrachtete er das Foto in seinen Händen, es zeigte ihn und Hailey zusammen eng aneinander gekuschelt in seinem Bett. Sie war vier Jahre alter, Harry war gerade fünf geworden. Er atmete hörbar aus, eigentlich war der Hintergrund dieses Fotos keine schöne Sache gewesen.

 **Rückblick**

Mit traurigem Blick sah Harry von seinem Schlafzimmer Fenster aus hinunter zu dem großen Garten indem James Potter seinem ein Jahr jüngeren Bruder Jamie mit voller Stolz auf seinen Besen setzte, Harry durfte wieder einmal nicht dabei sein. Gerade wischte er sich die Träne aus dem Auge als sich seine Schlafzimmertür öffnete und ein grinsendes kleines Mädchen mit schulterlangen braunen Haare herein gestürmt kam.

„Heeeeeeeeeeeerzlichen Glüüüückwunsch" rief sie und sprang Harry in die Arme. Harry, der seine Freundin nicht erwartet hatte viel geschockt Rückwärts ins Fenster. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er Hailey, die mit ganzer Kraft versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, mit gespieltem Bösen Blick löste er sich von ihr „Wolltest du mich umbringen indem du mich aus dem Fenster wirfst?"

„Natürlich nicht" sagte sie lachend und setze sich auf den Platz wo Harry vorher saß. Einen Moment lang sah sie zu James und Jamie in den Garten hinunter, dann wandte sie sich zurück an Harry. „Darfst du nicht mitspielen?" fragte sie an Harry gerichtet. Schulterzuckend schaute Harry zurück zu seiner Familie, mittlerweile war auch Sirius bei den Potters unten im Garten.

„Dein Daddy spielt auch lieber mit Jamie oder?" sagte Harry. Gemeinsam beobachteten die beiden wie Sirius sich in ein Hund verwandelte und anfing Jamies Gesicht abzulecken, Jamie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ja" antwortete sie traurig „Er wäre lieber Daddy von Jamie" Harry wusste, dass es Hailey ebenfalls nicht leicht hatte mit ihren Eltern, denn Sirius wollte lieber einen Jungen dem er das Fliegen beibringen konnte „Ich mag fliegen nicht Harry, warum versteht er es nicht? Als dein Bruder und dein Dad gerade rausgingen und Daddy mich auf seinem Arm nahm, dachte ich, dass er endlich mit mir spielen wollte, stattdessen versuchte er mich nur auf seinem blöden Besen zu setzen!" erzählte Hailey mit tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Nicht weinen" mummelte Harry mit geballten Fäusten. Er wusste wie sich Ablehnung anfühlte, aber das Hailey, das auch von ihrem Vater ertragen musste tat ihm im Herzen weh. Seit Hailey denken konnte versuchte sie ihr Bestes um Sirius zu beweisen, dass sie es Wert war geliebt zu werden. Sirius und Hailey's Mutter Marie trafen sich während ihrer Hogwarts Schulzeit. Marie war damals eine Austauschschülerin aus Frankreich. Sie lernte Sirius kennen, sie verlieben sich in einander und durch einen reinen Zufall, wie es Sirius oft und gerne betonte, entstand Hailey. Seither versuchte Sirius alles um ein schlechter Vater zu sein, er vergaß Hailey's Geburtstag, vergaß sie vom Kindergarten abzuholen, oder er zwang ihr irgendwelche Hobbys auf, die er für richtig hielt.

„Nein ich weine nicht, nicht an deinem Geburtstag" sagte die vierjährige tapfer „Ich habe dir ein Geschenk gebastelt, es ist unten in der Küche bei Maman. Lass uns runter gehen" Sie sprang auf, schnappte sich Harrys Hand und zog ihn in die Küche, wo alle anderen der Familie sich laut mit einander unterhielten. Die Gespräche in der Küche verstummten als die beiden Kinder in die Küche kamen. Argwöhnisch starrten James, Jamie und Sirius auf die verschränkten Hände der beiden „Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Lily während sie ihre jüngst geborene Tochter Rose fütterte. „Das Abendessen gibt es erst später"

„Ich wollte Harry mein Geschenk geben Tante Lily" erklärte Hailey und suchte den Raum nach ihren Geschenken um. „Wo ist es? Es war in rosa Papier eingepackt"

„Rosa?" fragte Lily verwundert, plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie sah zu Jamie hinüber. „Jamie hast du Hailey's Geschenk ausgepackt?" Jamie zuckte die Schulter und sah wütend zu seinem Bruder. „Es war sowieso nichts Besonderes" Harry ballte die Hände während Hailey wütend auf den Fußboden stampfte „NEIN!" rief die vierjährige aufgebracht, tränen liefen dieses Mal über ihre Wangen. „Es war für Harry!"

„Schon in Ordnung" versuchte Harry seine Freundin zu beruhigen, dabei war ihm danach seinem Bruder auf die Nase zu hauen. Tröstend kniete sich Marie vor ihrer Tochter. Auf Französisch sagte sie" _`ailey, weine nicht_. Wir Basteln `arry ein neues _Geschenk_.

Harry, der Französisch von Marie beigebracht bekam nickte zu ihrer Unterstützung. **„** _Ich brauche keine Geschenke_ **"** antwortete er ebenfalls auf Französisch.

" _Aber das ist nicht fair_ _ **"**_

„REDET GEFÄLLIGST ENGLISCH, WENN IHR HIER SEID. WIE OFT SOLL ICH ES EUCH NOCH SAGEN?" Ängstlich zuckte Hailey in Maries Armen zusammen als ihr Vater auf einmal zu schreien begann. Mit großen Augen betrachtete Hailey, den großen schwarzhaarigen Mann.

„Sirius, die Kinder!" mahnte Lily ihren Freund während sie versuchte Rose zu beruhigen, die das Weinen anfing.

Sirius, der Lilys Worte ignorierte stand wütend neben James, mit feurigem blick starte er auf seine Frau und seine Tochter, in der Hand hielt er Harrys Geschenk und zerknüllte es, es war ein selbstgerahmtes Bild von ihm und Hailey. Mit offenem Mund starte Harry auf das zerknüllte Bild in Sirius Hand, noch nie in seinem Leben fühlte Harry mehr Verachtung für jemandem wie in diesem Moment.

„Und wie oft sagte isch dir, das du nischt zu schreien `ast!" Marie erhob sich nun ebenfalls und stellte sich mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt vor ihrem Lebensgefährten. „Was fällt dir ein, ihr Geschenk kaputt zu maschen?"

Harry erkannte, das Zittern in Hailey's Körper, sofort zog er sie am Arm zurück in seine Zimmer, er wollte nicht, dass sie den kommenden Streit miterleben musste. Er wusste, dass sie schon genug mitbekommen hatte.

Vorsichtig führte Harry das weinende Mädchen in sein Zimmer wo er sie langsam zu seinem Bett führte. „Komm leg dich hin" mummelte er der vierjährigen zu. Hailey nickte und sah Harry an „Nur, wenn du mitkommst" Gemeinsam legten sich sie sich ins Bett und schwiegen sich an. Nach einer gewühlten Ewigkeit

Sprach Hailey „Es ist immer so, er wird sauer und fängt an rumzuschreien, Maman wird dann auch sauer. Sie denken ich bekomme es nicht mit, aber ich kann sie von meinem Zimmer aus hören. Es tut mir so leid für dein Geschenk Eine Träne kullerte ihren zwar rosa Wangen hinunter.

„ Das Geschenk ist mir nicht Wichtig, du bist es Hailey und ich verspreche dir ich werde immer für dich dasein Hailey" mummelte Harry als er seine Arme enger um sie legte und sie beide in einen ruhigen Schlaf fielen.

 **Rückblick Ende**

Später, erinnerte sich Harry, weckte sie Remus in dem er sie beide Fotografierte. Harry war der erste der erwachte und seinen Onkel mit der Kamera in der Hand entdeckte, mit leicht erröteten Wangen sah er von Hailey zu Remus. Remus nickte, dabei bemerkte Harry nicht den traurigen Blick der in seinen Augen lag, von dem Tag an wusste Remus schon, das die Beziehung zwischen Sirius und Marie zu Ende ging und er Hailey ganze dreizehn Jahre nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

~HP~

Am selben Abend noch saß Harry an seinem Schreibtisch um seine Hausaufgaben fertig zu schreiben, als eine Eule durchs Fenster geflogen kam. Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer als er das Hogwartssiegel auf dem Umschlag entdeckte. Letztes Jahr kurz vor Ende seines letzten Schuljahres nahm Professor McGonagall ihn beiseite um ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht gerne als Sucher für das Team Gryffindor spielen würde wollen. Harry konnte sein glück nicht fassen und starte den Professor Minuten lang an. Woher wusste sie denn wie er Quidditsch spielte? Lachend warf sich die sonst strenge Professorin den Kopf in den Nacken und erklärte ihm, dass sie ihn beobachtet hätte, wie er Nevilles Erinnere mich aus fünfzig Meter tiefe gefangen hätte. Sie erklärte ihm, das sie alles mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen würde und ihm kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres informieren würde.

 _Sehr geehrter Mr. Harry Potter,_

 _ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie im Team Gryfindor aufgenommen worden sind. Ich hoffe Sie bringen weiterhin so gute Leistungen und holen uns am Ende des Schuljahres einmal den Quidditschpokal nach Gryfindor._

 _Neben bei wünsche ich Ihnen alles Gute zu Ihrem Geburtstag_. _Denken Sie daran, das Schuljahr beginnt am 1 . September anbei erhalten Sie die neue Bücherliste und die Fahrkarte für den Hogwartsexpress._

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _(stellvertretende Schulleiterin)_

„DAS GLAUBE ICH NICHT!" hörte Harry seinen Bruder Jamie von unten schreien „DAS IST EIN MISSVERSTÄNDNIS. MUM ER DARF NICHT IN DIE MANNSCHAFT!"

Neugierig stand Harry von seinem Stuhl auf um zu lauschen wie seine Eltern aus dieser Situation heraus kommen wollten. Stolz breitete sich in Harry aus als er feststellte dass nur seine Leistung zählte. Die ganzen Jahre wo Harry versucht hatte nach Anerkennung und stolz zu streben war es nun endlich an der Zeit, dass diese Arbeit belohnt wurde. Wie oft hatte versucht Harry mit guten Noten und respektablem Verhalten bei seinen Eltern zu Punkten, immer vergebens. Harry war bis heute noch Naiv genug zu glauben, dass sie bald einsehen würden, welchen Fehler sie machten indem sie ihn so traurig behandelten.

„JUNGE" brüllte James Harry an als er sah das Harry an der Treppe stand. „STEH NICHT SO BLÖD AN DER TREPPE RUM. KOMM HER." Verwundert lief Harry zu seiner Familie und Sirius ins Wohnzimmer, böse Blicke starrten ihn an.

„WAS HAST DU ZU SAGEN?" Verwirrt schaute Harry zu seinem Vater. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wer Harry jede Sekunde umgekippt, aber Harry kannte den Blick schon und stand regungslos an seiner Stelle. Elf Jahre war er nun, alt genug um seinen Mann zu stehen, egal was das bedeutete.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry unschuldig und sah verwirrt zu seinen Eltern. Eigentlich wusste er, dass er hier in diesem Moment einen Streit provozierte, aber es war ihm regelrecht egal, immer hatte er bis jetzt klein bei gegeben, aber dieses Mal ließ er nicht zu das James Jr. Potter sein Leben weiterhin ruinierte. James Potter machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu ballte die Fäuste. „TU NICHT SO BLÖD. DU WEIßT WO VON ICH SPRECHE. WIE KOMMST DU DAZU DICH FÜR DIE MANNSCHAFT ZU BEWERBEN? DU HAST NICHT DAS Privileg-, „

„Ich habe nicht das Privileg, aber Jamie hat es?" fragte Harry überrascht und ruhig. Er musste tief durchatmen um nicht genau so durchzudrehen wie sein Vater. Plötzlich spürte Harry wie er am Kragen gepackt wurde.

„PASS AUF WAS DU SAGST"

„LOS DAD VERPRÜGEL DIESEN LOOSER! Und in diesem Moment, wo Harry am Kragen gepackt wurde und Jamies Worte hörte, da sprang eine Sicherung bei Harry durch. Und ehe er sich versah hörte er sich sagen „Du möchtest fliegen Jamie Po?" ätzte Harry höhnisch. „Ich werfe dich in den Teig, da kannst du anfangen, oder vielleicht hat Voldemort ja Interesse ….- ," Auf einmal spürte Harry wie seine rechte Wange wie Feuer brannte. James musste ihn geohrfeigt haben. Erschrocken schaute er zu seinem Vater. Es waren schon einige Jahre her, das James Potter die Nerven durchgegangen waren und er Harry windelweich Prügelte. Damals war Harry neun Jahre alt gewesen und hatte Jamie versehentlich vom Besen geworfen. Lily war zu dem Zeitpunkt bei ihrer Schwester Petunia gewesen und James passte auf die Jungs auf. Jamie brach sich bei der Landung ein Bein, sofort kam James angerannt um nach Jamie zu schauen, dann am Abend holte James seinen Gürtel raus und schlug auf Harry ein. Weinend und mit vielen blauen Flecken schlief Harry ein, er hoffte, dass seine Mutter ihn am nächsten Tag trösten würde, doch das geschah nicht. Lily war genau so wütend über Harrys Handlung gewesen wie James, zwar Prügelte sie ihn nicht, aber sie kümmerte sich auch nicht um seine Verletzungen.

„JAMES" ermahnte ihn Lily Potter und rannte zwischen den beiden. „Tu ihm nichts."

„Dieser Nichtsnutz." Schimpfte James und schaute wütend zu Harry. „Hast du nicht gehört wie er mit Jamie gesprochen hatte?"

„Genau Lily", sagte Sirius „ wenn Dumbledore mir nichts von der Position gesagt hätte, dann wäre er jetzt in der Mannschaft. Zum Glück können wir noch etwas machen"

„Immer nur Jamie" sagt Harry und schloss die Augen er atmete kurz tief durch und ballte die Fäuste. „Immer nur Jamie … Es geht euch nur um euren Goldenen Jungen. Wer ich bin, oder was ich möchte ist euch egal. Hailey war euch egal", wiederholte er und sah zu seinen Eltern und Sirius. Lily musterte Harry besorgt und James schien auch für einen Moment lang seine Wut vergessen zu haben, Sirius stand kreidebleich neben James. Noch nie hatte Harry es gewagt etwas gegen Jamie zu sagen, noch nie sagte er Hailey's Namen vor Sirius und seine Eltern.

„Wisst ihr überhaupt dass es mich gibt? Wer ich bin? Wisst ihr eigentlich das ich euer erst geborener bin?" Wandte sich Harry an seine Eltern dann drehte er sich zu Sirius um. „Weißt du wie sehr du Hailey verletzt hast? Sie wollte nur einen Vater, der für sie da war. Du hattest nur Jamie im Kopf, sie war dir vollkommen egal".

„Harry" fing Lily an und berührte seinen Arm. Zu tiefst verletzt schaute er seine Mutter an. „Lass das. Es war dir sonst auch immer egal wie es mir geht. Wo warst du als Dad auf mich einprügelte? Ich war neun Jahre alt, erinnerst du dich? Und erinnerst du dich an die zahlreichen Ohrfeigen die ich von euch bekommen habe? Warum stellst du dich jetzt dazwischen?"

„Nein", weinend stand Lily neben ihren Ehemann, dieser schien nicht zu wissen was er tun oder sagen sollte. Hilflos schaute er von Harry zu Lily und zurück.

„Ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll davon -,"

„WIE REDEST DU MIT MUM UND DAD?" schrie Jamie und sprang von seinem Platz auf.

„Er hat recht Harry, so solltest du nicht mit-," Ein ironisches Lachen entkam Harrys Mund als er angewidert zu seinen Eltern sah. „Ich rede wie es mir nach Jahren passt Dad-, oder willst du mir noch eine Ohrfeige verpassen?"

„Das wollte ich-,"

„Wolltest du nicht? Es ist aber passiert. Und soll ich euch was sagen? Sie tat nicht mal weh. Wisst ihr was am meisten wehtat?" Harry wurde ganz leise und schaute zu Boden. „Zu wissen das ich euch egal bin. Das ihr der Grund seit wieso meine beste Freundin nicht mehr da ist. Ich hasse euch so sehr dafür vor allem dich Sirius. Als die beiden weg waren, war die Welt für dich offen. Du vögelst dich weiter um die Gegend"

~KLATSCH~ Von beiden Seiten bekam Harry eine gewaltige Ohrfeige, Sirius und James standen mit erhobenen Händen und schwer Atmend vor Harry, wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre er sofort umgefallen.

„WAGE ES NICHT NOCHMAL"

„NICHT NOCHMAL?" schrie Harry mit Tränen in den Augen, schmerzend hielt er sich seine pochenden Wangen. „ ICH REDE WIE ES MIR PASST, IHR KÖNNT MICH MAL!"

„GEH RAUF AUF DEIN ZIMMER" sagte James und zog seinen Gürtel aus seiner Hose „oder ich vergesse mich"

„Du willst mich schlagen?" fragte Harry mit ironischer Stimme „Dafür, dass ich recht habe?" Kaum hatte Harry diese Wörter ausgesprochen nahm der Gürtel auch schon Kontakt mit seiner Brust auf. Erschrocken schlug sich Lily die Hand vor dem Mund und sie versuchte James davon abzuhalten ein zweites Mal zu zuschlagen.

„JAMES" schrie sie und hielt die Hand ihres Mannes fest. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Kopf, er wollte seinen Eltern nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn das weg tat. Einen Moment lang herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Raum. Sirius mummelte etwas unverständliches, Jamie sah geschockt von seinem Vater zu Harry, Lily hielt noch immer James Hand fest und James versuchte seinen Blick in Harry zu Bohren.

„Wieso gab es nie eine warme Umarmung, wenn es mir schlecht ging?" Harry hasste sich selbst, das die Wut und die Enttäuschung in diesem Moment überhandnahmen und er die Tränen freien Lauf ließ. „Remus brachte mich zum Arzt als ich krank war. Meine Noten interessierten euch nie. Ich könnte immer weiter so machen, aber -

„„Harry"

„NEIN!", brüllte Harry und vergrub seine Fingernägel noch stärker in seine Handfläche „Jede Sekunde suchte ich nach Anerkennung, die ich von euch nie bekommen habe." Mit diesem letzten Satz stürmte er raus aus dem Wohnzimmer hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer.

Erschöpft ließ sich Harry zurück ins Bett fallen. Wieso verlangte seine Mutter auf einmal nach Vergebung? Kopfschüttelt packte sich Harry das Kissen auf den Kopf und schlief in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


End file.
